


A Busy Christmas

by theoddkid



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, The other ainana guys appear too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddkid/pseuds/theoddkid
Summary: It's time for Christmas, and IDOLiSH7 is extremely busy. All of the work may be affecting some of the idols more than others. But at least they have someone looking after them.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Busy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with a new ioriku one-shot in celebration of Christmas! I'm really excited about this one, as it was a collaboration between me and @xSakurafubuki on Twitter! She draw this amazing piece of art for this fanfic, so make sure to check it out! It's so beautiful! You can find it here: https://twitter.com/EFagerhag/status/1209143711797579781  
> With that said, Merry Christmas (Or whatever else you celebrate, if you celebrate anything, at this time of year) and I hope you enjoy this fanfic! <3 If you have any questions or want to talk, please contact me on my Twitter: @EFagerhag

It was the day before Christmas, and at Takanashi Production the idol group IDOLiSH7 were gathered, training for a special appearance they would do the following day. It had been about two weeks since the seven boys had been asked to host a special, four-hour long show on the night of Christmas Eve, and they had all been diligently practicing for it ever since. They were all beyond excited, and maybe the festive season made their mood increase even more than usual.

However, the training they had to go through for this specific event had been rather tough, and on top of that, they still had quite a few other projects going on as well. And if that wasn’t enough, the Christmas event also required the idols to release a new, Christmas-themed song at the end. Learning the song and the choreography, as well as what they would say and do throughout the event had been rather intense to say the least. 

One who had felt the effects of all their hard work these last weeks was the young center of the group, Nanase Riku. Riku had been appearing on multiple different shows and events throughout the month, and so, all the hard work was really starting to get to him. His condition certainly wasn’t making things easier. 

Not wanting to let on how much he was struggling, Riku tried his best to put a smile on his face, calm his breathing and appear as though he wasn’t on the brink of passing out. This, however, made it awfully difficult to concentrate on what they were actually supposed to be doing, seeing as it took almost everything he had just to stay on his feet and keep up appearances. 

Riku knew he should have asked for a break, maybe he should have talked to Tsumugi about declining a few of those work offers he got earlier that week, in order to take some time to relax and just let his body recover from the hectic times. But Riku felt bad, he didn’t want to keep causing problems for his friends, he felt like he was holding them back, and he hated that feeling. And so, he gritted his teeth, tried his best to keep his breathing steady and kept moving along with the others as they practiced their choreography once more. 

A few meters away was another person who was also unable to focus completely on the dance, Izumi Iori, the youngest member of IDOLiSH7 was currently paying more attention to the redhead than to the actual practice. He had been worried all day, seeing as Riku was a bit pale and had messed up more than he normally would. The older boy still acted like his usual, cheerful self, though, which made Iori question if something was actually wrong or not. 

Iori knew that Riku tended to overestimate his own health from time to time, especially if there was a big project like this one coming up. Iori made up his mind to talk Riku into taking a break soon, and then use the rest of the night to just relax and recuperate. Hopefully his stubborn boyfriend would listen to him and take care of himself better. 

Iori sighed and tried to get his mind back into their practice, after all, their performance was coming up tomorrow. He was supposed to be the ‘perfect high schooler’, he couldn’t afford to mess this up now. The memory of that one disastrous performance still haunted him from time to time, he definitely didn’t want to mess up that badly again. 

A few minutes later, Tsumugi turned off the music and clapped her hands together while smiling brightly at her idols. “Okay, good job guys! Take a ten minute break, and then we’ll keep going, okay?” She said. “Got it!” The seven boys responded happily. 

Riku quickly grabbed his bottle of water and made his way over to one of the walls, feeling like he might need to lean against it for support right now. His labored breathing wasn’t calming down in the slightest and his vision was spinning. Riku could feel a familiar pain in his chest and he knew he wasn’t getting nearly enough air into his lungs as it was. 

Panic was taking over his body as he felt the attack escalating, he tried calling out to one of his friends, but no sound would leave him. His vision had stopped spinning as he braced himself against the wall, but instead it got blurry, and soon it started to darken. Riku could feel himself fall over, but he lost consciousness before he managed to hit the ground. The last thing he remembers is a familiar heat and the feeling of someone holding onto him as if he was the most precious thing in this world. It offered him but a little comfort in his current state. 

When Riku came to, he found his surroundings to be very familiar, but not in a very pleasant way. Riku sighed and looked around the bright hospital room he recognized from his many previous visits. He was the sole occupant of the room and he sort of wished a nurse or something would come by soon so that he could get a better idea of what had happened. 

Riku didn’t really have the energy to sit up, much less leave the bed, so he settled for simply looking around the bare room. His gaze settled on the scenery outside the window. It was snowing. On top of that, a small Santa figurine was perched on the windowsill, making Riku remember what had happened. The Christmas event! How long had he been unconscious? Maybe he could still make it in time… 

However, seeing as getting out of the bed was as difficult as it was, Riku was willing to bet his body wouldn’t allow him to participate in any big events anytime soon, at least not without ending up right back in the hospital again. Soon, the door opened, and a kind-looking nurse entered the room. She smiled at Riku and sat down by his side, calmly explaining what had happened. 

It turns out it was currently 10 o’clock in the morning, December 24th. Riku had been unconscious for a few hours. Riku found out that the attack had most likely been caused by over-work and stress, they also said that there was most likely nothing to worry about and that all he needed was rest, but they also told him that they wanted to keep him in the hospital until the next day for observation. Just in case he took a turn for the worse. 

Riku plastered a smile onto his face and thanked the nurse for her help before he watched her leave the room. Once she was out and the door had closed behind her, once again leaving him all alone, Riku could feel the tears gathering up in his eyes. They were tears of frustration, frustration that he had once again caused trouble for his friends, as well as all the people he worked with and, perhaps worst of all, he would let down his fans. 

Later that day, Riku received a phone call from Tsumugi, apologizing for pushing him so hard and for not noticing how bad it had gotten. Riku assured her that it was fine, that he was at fault for being reckless and that she shouldn’t be blaming herself. Tsumugi then told him that the rest of IDOLiSH7 would appear on the event as planned, that they’d explain to the staff why he wouldn’t be able to come, and that he should just focus on getting the rest he needed. Riku agreed and thanked her, then ended the call and started crying again. 

The moment Riku collapsed, Iori let go of everything he was doing in order rush over to the other boy. He was overcome with worry as he cradled Riku’s unconscious body close to his chest and yelled at the others to call an ambulance. Iori proceeded to hold him close, not wanting to let go for even a second, as if that would allow Riku to simply slip out of his grasp forever. 

Iori knew he might be overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. Every time Riku’s condition got so bad that he collapsed, Iori felt like his entire world was collapsing along with the center. Maybe because Riku was slowly becoming Iori’s whole world? Iori stopped himself right there, not wanting to think about that right now. 

The raven-haired boy ended up accompanying Riku in the ambulance and into the hospital. He watched as Riku got strapped up to various different machines and then he had to walk away, not trusting himself to stay calm in that environment. Soon, the rest of IDOLiSH7 arrived at the hospital. Mitsuki would sit with Iori, comforting his brother who was more on edge than any of the others. 

When the doctors told them everything would be okay, that Riku would be okay, Iori felt like the weight of an entire nation lifted off his shoulders. He could finally breath again. They were also told that even if Riku was stable for now, he still hadn’t woken up. They would have to keep him there until he did so, and depending on his state upon waking up, he might have to stay a bit longer. 

Tsumugi declared that she would be going back to the office in order to make some calls now that it was becoming evident that Riku would almost certainly not be able to make an appearance at the Christmas event the next day. The rest of IDOLiSH7 decided to stay at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Tsumugi agreed and told them she would send Banri to pick them up when it was time and then left them. 

In the end, Riku still hadn’t woken up by the time they had to go back to their dorms. Iori’s heart ached upon having to leave the other boy alone at the hospital, but there was nothing he could do for now. And so, he joined his brother and the rest of the group as they walked out to Banri and the car that was waiting for them. 

The next day, things were really busy. Riku collapsing the other day had made it so that a lot of things they were supposed to do last night would have to be done this morning instead. Tsumugi and Banri both seemed very stressed while making sure the boys got to the venue where the event would be held on time. 

Around 11 o’clock, Tsumugi had received a call from the hospital, letting them know that Riku had woken up and that he seemed to be doing okay. They had wanted to keep him there for the day but said that they expected him to be able to go home the following morning. Tsumugi thanked them and then proceeded to call Riku in order to explain to him about the day ahead of them. 

Knowing Riku was okay should have made Iori feel a lot better, and thus allowing him to concentrate on the task at hand, but for some reason, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead. As the preparations progressed, Iori kept making all these small mistakes, he dropped some of the props they were carrying, he missed a button on his shirt, and he tripped over his own feet. Three times. 

The others, especially Mitsuki, could see that Iori’s mind was somewhere else, and it wasn’t that hard to guess where. Mitsuki walked over to Tsumugi to talk to her about it. The young manager smiled and nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. She then walked off in order to take care of whatever calls needed to be made. 

“Damnit!” Iori exclaimed as he dropped something for the second time that day. He sighed, bent down and started picking it up. He could feel the others’ concerned gazes, but he tried his best to ignore them. He didn’t need a constant reminder that he was messing things up today. 

It was around 4 o’clock that afternoon, two hours before the event was supposed to start, that Tsumugi approached Iori with a smile that seemed almost too content. Iori raised an eyebrow in question. “Iori-san, can I have a word with you?” Tsumugi asked. Iori nodded and the two walked off to a more secluded space. 

“What did you want to talk about, manager?” Iori asked once they had stopped. “I want you to leave.” Tsumugi said with a smile. Iori blinked at the girl in front of him, not quite understanding what she meant by that. “I’m sorry, what? You want me to leave? Now? But the even starts in less than two hours!” He exclaimed, surprised by this turn of events. 

Tsumugi smiled apologetically. “Look, I can see that you’re not really focused on the job right now, and so can everybody else. I get it, you’re worried about Riku-san. So, I’m telling you to go.” She said. Iori was stunned. “I can’t just abandon my work! I may be a bit concerned, but that’s no reason to skip the event!” He said. 

“We all agreed that it would be for the best this way. Besides, I already talked to all the necessary people and explained the situation, so they’re already aware of the fact that you won’t be there for the event. Besides, it’s Christmas. Wouldn’t it be awfully sad to have to spend it all alone in a hospital? Don’t think about it as skipping work, think of it as me assigning you a different task.” Tsumugi explained patiently. 

Iori was still a bit unsure, but all that doubt melted away at what Tsumugi did next. She reached out, laid her hand on one of Iori’s shoulders and gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. “Everything will be fine here, so will you please go make sure our center is okay?” She asked calmly. 

Iori inhaled sharply at her question, but he suddenly felt like maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to skip the event in order to go and be with Riku. He nodded and made sure to apologize to Tsumugi for causing them trouble, but also to thank her for letting him go. Before he could leave, however, Tsumugi had one last thing to say. 

“By the way, Iori-san, I also talked to the hospital staff, you’ll be allowed to stay the night there with Riku-san. I’ll come pick the two of you up tomorrow morning.” Iori could feel his cheeks heat up, but he still nodded in confirmation before heading out the door and catching the first taxi he could in order to get from the venue to the hospital in which Riku was staying. 

Once he got there, it was already getting dark outside. Iori walked into the building and told the people working there what business he had there, and then he was quickly headed for the room he knew Riku would be staying in. Once he reached it, Iori stopped for a second to collect his thoughts, and then, when he was ready, he knocked. 

“Come in.” Was vaguely heard from the other side of the door. Iori smiled at the familiar voice and opened the door. Riku’s eyes widened at the sight of Iori, which made him look awfully adorable if you asked the younger boy. The redhead’s surprise was understandable, seeing as in just an hour, Iori was supposed to appear on a certain event, and instead he was stood right there, in Riku’s hospital room. 

“Iori…” Riku started, still dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?” He then managed to ask as he pushed himself up on his elbows in order to change into a sitting position. Iori smiled fondly at him. “I came to see you, of course.” He answered as he closed the door that he realized he left open after entering the room. 

Riku stared at Iori. “But why are you HERE? Aren’t you supposed to be at the venue?” He asked, still a bit confused. Iori shrugged. “Manager talked to some people and managed to get them to let me skip out in order to come here. Someone has to look after you since you evidently won’t look after yourself.” Iori said, giving Riku a certain look that said that he was not pleased at all about him collapsing. 

“But, the others-” Riku started in protest, but Iori interrupted him before he could even finish the sentence. “Can surely manage the event without either of us.” He said. Riku frowned. “But you’re Izumi Iori!” Riku started, as if that was an explanation to everything. Iori looked at him with a questioning expression. 

Riku sighed and started explaining. “You wouldn’t just leave an important event like that! You care too much about our image! It just doesn’t add up…” He said. Iori smiled and walked over so that he now joined Riku by the bed. “I would if whatever I left it for was more important.” He said calmly. 

Riku pouted. “So, you’re saying that you don’t trust me to take care of myself, and that you felt like you even had to leave an important event just to make sure that I wasn’t being reckless again?” He asked, his voice dripping with disappointment. 

Iori frowned at the conclusion Riku had come up with. He sat down on the bed and took ahold of Riku’s hand. “No, I’m saying that you are more important than that event. I left because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, alone in a hospital bed, possibly still in pain from the attack. I left because I would much rather be here with you than at the venue with everyone else.” He explained. 

Riku could once again feel tears well up in his eyes, but this time for a completely different reason than before. He gripped Iori’s hand tighter in his own and gave the younger boy the brightest smile he could give at that time, which wasn’t that bright as he was still crying. “Also,” Iori continued. “Manager may have sent me away because I was dropping things and tripping over my own feet, which would probably not be very good to do at the actual event.” He admitted sheepishly, making Riku laugh. 

Riku's laugh trailed off and he grew silent. The tears had stopped, but he still had a sad expression on his face, which worried Iori a bit. “I’m sorry.” Riku then whispered. It had barely been audible, and had Iori sat further away, he most likely would not have heard it. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Iori asked softly. Riku looked up at him, though he kept his head turned down, as if he couldn’t really bring himself to face Iori fully. “I’m sorry for causing trouble again. I’m always holding you and everyone else back!” Riku said, he knew Iori and the others didn’t see him as a burden, but he somehow couldn’t help but feel like one anyway. 

Iori frowned, it wasn’t the first time he and Riku had had this conversation and he doubted it would be the last. Iori was well aware of Riku’s self-doubt as a result, but he wouldn’t have it. He had vowed to himself that he would make sure Riku knew how he felt, that he would reassure him, and that he would continue to do so until the day the redhead finally decided to believe him. 

Iori reached out and gently cupped Riku’s face in his palms, then he turned it around so that the older boy was now properly facing him. Their eyes met, Riku’s were filled with anxiety but there was something else there too, a plea, something that told Iori that Riku truly wanted to believe in Iori. Iori’s own eyes were serious and determined, yet Riku could see something gentle and loving in there too, something that always seemed to be present when Iori looked at Riku. 

Riku gulped and Iori opened his mouth to speak. “You are not a burden on any of us. The only one who thinks you’re causing trouble is you. Yes, maybe you should have taken better care of yourself in the first case, but maybe that wouldn’t have changed much. Don’t look down on yourself, because we need you. IDOLiSH7 is incomplete without you.” Iori said. 

But then he faltered for a second, eyes leaving Riku’s for the shortest moment before meeting them again, this time they seemed shy, almost nervous. Iori opened his mouth to speak once more. “And so am I. I would be incomplete without you.” He said, cheeks getting warmer by the second. 

Riku’s eyes widened, that last part was new. Whenever Riku started doubting himself like this, Iori would always tell him how important he was to IDOLiSH7, how talented he was and how whatever caused him to feel what he did wasn’t his fault. But this was different, this was more personal. Iori and Riku had been dating for a while, but this moment right now was more serious, more intimate than ever before. 

At last, once what Iori said had really registered in Riku’s mind, the redhead smiled and nodded before reaching out and mirroring what Iori did with his hands. As Riku gently cradled Iori’s face, he also leaned in and rested his forehead against Iori’s. The two looked at each other, small smiles on both of their faces. 

“Thank you.” Riku started. “And I’m sorry… I’m just-” He continued but was interrupted by Iori pinching Riku’s cheek hard and leaning back, a frown on his lips. “If you say that you’re a burden or that you’re causing trouble again, I swear to God, I will leave you here right this instant.” He said sternly. 

Riku blinked at his boyfriend, his expression shocked. Then, what Iori had said sunk in properly. “You can’t leave! I won’t let you!” Riku exclaimed suddenly as he pulled Iori into the bed where he was sat, refusing to let go of him. A huge grin spread over Riku’s face, he could feel his cheerful mood coming back slowly but surely. 

Iori flushed at the sudden change in position, he turned to look at Riku again in order to tell him off for just dragging him into the bed like that. However, the moment he saw the smile that was now covering and lighting up Riku’s face, he decided against it. He scoffed, blushed and looked away instead before speaking. “Then don’t say things like you’re a burden anymore.” He managed to get out. 

“Okay. Thank you, Iori.” Riku said with a gentle smile. And he really meant it, somehow, whenever he was doubting himself, Iori always managed to make him feel a lot better, to see his true worth. And Riku couldn’t be more grateful for anything. 

Iori shifted a bit so that he was sat more comfortably. He was still in Riku’s bed, not quite managing to get the willpower to move away from his boyfriend just yet, but now he was sat by his side, leaning against the wall. “Are you feeling better now?” Iori asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Riku nodded. “Yes, I am! I’m just tired really, and I guess my throat is a bit sore, but other than that it’s all much better.” He explained. Iori was happy with that answer. “That’s good.” He stated before reaching out and wrapping his arm around Riku’s shoulders. Riku responded by snuggling up closer to him, enjoying the warmth and comfort the action brought with it. 

As Riku sighed contentedly, Iori used his other hand to grab the TV remote that lay on the table at the side of the bed. He turned to Riku again. “Do you want me to switch on the TV? The broadcast of the event the other guys appear on will start soon.” He explained. 

Riku nodded excitedly. “That sounds nice! We can cheer them on from here!” He exclaimed. Iori smiled and then turned the TV on. It was still about five minutes until the broadcast started, so Iori switched to the correct channel and then focused his attention on the boy in his arms again. “Let me know if you need anything.” He said. 

Riku smiled and nodded. “I will.” He said cheerfully. Then his expression suddenly turned more serious, but it wasn’t sad like it had been before, it was a lot calmer. “You know, I’m really glad you’re here, Iori. It would have been pretty horrible to spend Christmas Eve alone in the hospital on top of everything else.” Riku explained sheepishly. 

Iori smiled fondly at the older buy and gently rubbed his upper arm with the hand that was slung across Riku’s shoulders. “I’m glad I’m here too.” He said before he leaned over and placed a light kiss on Riku’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Nanase-san.” He then said. 

Riku laughed and smiled happily. “Merry Christmas, Iori!” He answered before leaning in and returning the favor. Though Riku’s lips landed on Iori’s cheek instead of his forehead. After that, the two boys snuggled up closer together while watching their friends perform on the TV. A small part of them were still a bit disappointed that they couldn’t be there with them, but ultimately, they were content to just be together with one another. 

This would surely not be the last time they doubted themselves, nor the last time they fell down. But as long as the two stayed together, they were sure that they would always be able to pull each other back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, check out the artwork done by @xSakurafubuki it's so good! Here: https://twitter.com/EFagerhag/status/1209143711797579781  
> Also, exciting news, I'm currently working on a new, bigger project (Multi-chapter, ioriku) that I will most likesly start posting in a few days! (Either next week or the first week of January) So stay tuned for that!


End file.
